


This journey with you

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Joyful, Juliantina, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Juliana is debuting her first international collection at Paris Fashion week.





	This journey with you

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. I'm not 100 percent happy with it but I couldn't wait to post it any longer. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I wrote some dialogue in a mix of Spanish and english so I apologise for any mistakes or the use of wrong words. 
> 
> All gramatical errors are my own. Sorry if they annoy you. Its hard to catch every little one when you typing like a mad person, just trying to get your thoughts down. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, love, yell or what not me on here or on twitter @theQueerwriter

* * *

 

Juliana was nervous.

 

Every fibre of her being vibrated with a nervous excitement.

 

This was it.

 

Years of hard work, of sacrifices, of late nights, of tears, of building herself up had led to this very moment. 

 

There she stood backstage preparing to take to the runway, head lining Paris fashion week with her latest collection.  A smiled nibbled at the corners of her mouth as she thought about **_this_** collection. She was always proud of her work but this one was extra special. It had come to be late one night almost 8 months ago.

 

**_8 MONTHS EARLIER_ **

 

The ball of scrunched up paper sailed across the room landing next to several other casualties that hadn’t made their mark. Juliana sighed heavily, weariness setting into her bones, the pressure building behind her eyes paving the way for what she's sure will be the mother of all headaches if she doesn't get ahead of it. Leaning back in her chair she tried to release some of the tension in her shoulders and neck. Another sigh permeated from the depths of her soul as she looked out of the giant bay window, to the city glittering before her. 

 

The view often helped her find her way through a particularly bad block of creative drama but now as she watched its light glistening, she felt them mock her; each one screaming at her that she had yet again failed to produce anything usable and that is was stupid of her to think that she was anything more than a one hit wonder. She frowned deeply.

 

 _“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m a failure.”_ To no one in particular.

 

She hear the soft click of the door behind her and she spun around, coming face to face with the only thing that gave her any stability or hope that she would be able to put another collection together in time for the next season.

 

_“Hey Val..”_

 

The pressure behind her eyes eased a bit and the tightness in her muscles dissipated. Valentina stood a few feet away from her, arms crossed over her chest, slightly raised eyebrow and pursed lips, a soft but stern look printed across her forehead. 

 

_“Que?”_

 

Valentina took a few steps forward but stopped short of coming into physical contact with Juliana. 

 

 _“Don’t Que me Ms Valdés. Please tell me I did not just hear you call yourself a failure?”_  

 

Juliana sheepishly sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, a pink hue biting at her cheeks.

 

_“I….”_

 

She tried to justify herself, waving her arm across the room to the paper balls everywhere but Val’s puppy dog, full of love, I’ll support you till the ends of the earth, eyes made it hard. 

 

_“Lo siento, Mi amor… It’s been a long day, with no success, only wasted time and the view mocking me.”_

 

Val’s features softened and she stepped up to Juls, staying herself on the chair arms, placing a delicate kiss to her lips. 

 

Juliana hummed as Valentina pulled back and she opened her eyes into those gorgeous blues.

 

_“That’s a view I could work in front of…”_

 

Valentina smiled, turning the chair around with her as she came to rest against Juliana’s desk.

 

_“What has got you so stressed? I know you’re working on a new collection but I haven't seen you this way before. You seem divided and unsure.”_

 

Juliana blew a breath through her cheeks and placed her hands behind her head.

 

_“This collection feels different. It’s the biggest one I’ve done and I can’t seem to find the flow, the emotion behind it.”_

 

She leant forward, elbows on her knees and preened as Val tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her finger tips lingering on her ear lobe.

 

_“Maybe you need a break?”_

 

Juliana groaned and buried her face against Val’s jean clad thighs.

 

_“I don’t have time to take a break. I only have a short amount of time to get the proofs together and then to the shop and then…”_

 

She trailed off as she succumbed to the patterns Val had begun to trace into her back.

 

_“Mi amor… you are exhausted, at least for tonight, I think its time to stop.. To breathe.”_

 

Juliana pushed herself up at Val’s insistence and took a moment to drink in the woman before her. 

 

She loved every part of her.

 

The way her **_eyes_** spoke more words than her lips ever could.

 

Her **_lips_** , so soft and sweet and magic; that prayed her name.

 

Her **_body_** rivalled that of any master piece in any museum and Juliana could define every spot, every curve, ad extremity having mapped it ever so carefully.

 

She blink furiously as she realised she had been intently staring and Val had begun to fidget under her gaze. She smiled sheepishly.

 

_“I’m sorry, it’s just… Te amo.”_

 

Valentina smiled back at her, extending a hand to Juls to help her up.

 

They left Juliana’s studio behind and made their way through the lavish apartment Juliana had brought for them after her first major collection. Of course they had lived in the Carvajal mansion for a bit and Val had protested when Juliana had suggested that she wanted to buy this place for them but Juliana had made her case. She wanted to live with Valentina on her own merits. It had been hard for her at first to even let Val pay for anything and then when they first moved in together, she felt surrounded by ghosts and memories telling her she was never going to be good enough for Valentina. And Valentina had agreed to let her buy the apartment for them because she knew how much she had wanted to show her she could make it; Val already knew she could and would right from the start in that dress shop, she had promised her and she had been right to do so, because here they were a few years and successful collections later, about to launch the first international collection of Juliana’s career. 

 

And in truth… Valentina loved the apartment. They had made it their own, with artwork and shelves filled with books that only ever got read when Juliana read them to her. It was a sizeable place with room for Juliana’s studio. It was open plan, with large kitchen so that Valentina could cook for them except for breakfast, that was Juliana’s job. The living area gave way to a long corridor that ended in their bedroom. The bedroom almost seemed like another apartment in itself. Off to one side stood a walking closet, a side for either of them, stocked with the most amazing designs, along with Juliana’s own. The other side gave way to their ensuite; arguably Valentina’s favourite place in the entire apartment. It bore twin sinks, a wide open bay shower with multiple shower heads and a free standing, claw foot tub for two. 

 

It really was the perfect place for them. 

 

Juliana felt herself relax further as they stepped into their bedroom, a soft glow from the bedside lamps a welcome contrast to the harsh desk light she had been working under. She slumped down on to the edge of the bed and began to try and kick off her shoes. It was a slow process as the weariness in her bones set in further. Valentina smiled at her sleepy girlfriend, hair pulled up atop her head, loose strands framing her face. She knelt down and helped her out of her shoes and socks. 

 

 _“Ugh, oh my god… You have no idea how good that feels.”_ Juliana wiggled her now free toes, the cool air welcoming against her smothered skin.

 

Valentina giggled and it was still one of the most beautiful things Juliana had ever heard. She groaned absurdly as Valentina popped the button on her jeans and began to wriggle them down her legs, eliciting another giggle and as the pants finally came free, they sent Valentina crashing to the floor with them. Juliana tried to hold in her laugh.

 

_“Don’t you dare laugh..”_

 

Juliana looked at Val sitting on the floor, arms behind her, jeans strewn over her legs. Valentina stared right back and soon enough the pair burst into a fit of laughter. After a few moments Juliana stood and extended a hand down to Val and helped her to her feet.

 

_“Are you okay?”_

 

Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana’s neck, scratching lightly at the soft hairs in its nape.

 

_“Soy perfecto if I get to hear your beautiful laugh again.”_

 

They both stood there for a moment, slightly swaying in each others arms before Valentina placed a gentle kiss to Juliana’s forehead.

 

_“Did you want to shower before bed?”_

 

Juliana pursed her lips in thought, mainly about getting to see her gorgeous girlfriend naked, but pouted when she felt how tired she actually was.

 

 _“As much as I would love to see_ ** _you_** naked and **_mine_** in **_our_** shower, I am just too tired to keep myself remotely upright.”

 

Valentina smirked at hearing Juliana being all possessive.

 

_“Okay… then get comfortable in bed and I will have a quick shower and join you in a few minutes.”_

 

Juliana nodded and smiled into the kissing being pressed to her lips. It took a moment for her to open her eyes after Valentina pulled away from her and as Valentina went to walk away she pulled her back and pecked her lips again.

 

_“Now you may go!”_

 

She smiled as she watched her disappear from sight and then collapsed backwards onto the bed in a heap. The sound of the shower starting and the distant soft voice of Valentina singing something to herself, made Juliana rise up onto her elbows and try to crane her neck to get a glimpse of Valentina in the mirror on the wall by the bathroom entrance. She cursed silently to herself at not being able to see around the corner but knew Valentina would emerge soon enough and she’d get to envelope her in her arms. 

 

By the time the shower switched off and Valentina stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe, Juliana had shed her bra and shirt and had changed her underwear and now wore just an oversized shirt which was Valentina’s but Juliana had stolen it, stating she needed it for science. Juliana looked up from her phone and couldn't help but double take. It was a sight she’d seen before but in the low light of the room, Juliana decided that she looked even more perfect than ever. The robe she was wearing opened slightly as she dried her hair on a soft towel. Perfect, tanned skin peaked out and Juliana felt a gravitational pull awakening her tired limbs. She crawled down to the end of the bed and gently pulled Valentina to her via the sides of the robe. 

 

Her fingers migrated to the skin on her hips. So soft and delicate and warm. The scent of coconut and pomegranate filled her nose, Valentina’s body wash mixing with her conditioner. She traced gentle patterns back and forth across her stomach. Their faces barely an inch apart, Juliana’s eyes flicked from Valentina’s ocean blues to her lips, noses nudging each other. Valentina can’t help but marvel at the wonderment in Juliana’s eyes. It’s like she still couldn't quite believe they were in love and that Val was hers. Valentina dropped the towel in her hand to the floor as Juliana’s hands snaked their way around her body pulling her flush against her chest. A smile blossomed on Juliana’s face as their lips brushed together and Valentina’s followed her own as she pulled back slightly. 

 

Juliana stood from the end of the bed and cupped Valentina’s face, thumbs skating her jawline and brushing across plump lips, her fingers tangling in the still damn hair at her neck. She took a step back and blatantly look Valentina up and down a hunger in her eyes, desire written all over her face. Valentina pulled her back into her, arms coming to rest over her shoulders, lips inches apart again. This time Juliana skated her tongue across Val’s bottom lip before bringing their lips together. Val melted into the kiss. it almost felt like their first kiss, but this time they weren't afraid, they weren't confused. The electricity she felt that first kiss had been overwhelming and almost too much but now in this moment, it filled her soul, sparking her to life, keeping her wanting. She would always want Juliana; she had always wanted her, even when she was told it wasn't okay, when she was told it was wrong. 

 

She tried to deepen the kiss but Juliana pulled back and rested their foreheads together, thumbs ghosting over her cheeks. She looked Valentina in the eyes and smiled, a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

 

_“Que…”_

 

Juliana quickly kissed her again.

 

_“Don’t move.. “_

 

Valentina frowned as Juliana let go of her completely and padded out of their bedroom on bare feet. She blew a heavy breath from her cheeks and caressed her lips with her finger, relishing in the residual feeling of Juliana’s having been there. She did as she was instructed and hadn't moved from where she was and when Juliana had returned with her arms full of fabrics and clothes that were in their beginning stages, she smiled. 

 

_“What’s all this?”_

 

Juliana lumped all the items onto the bed and turned back to Valentina a huge smile of her face. 

 

_“Inspiration…”_

 

Juliana no longer felt tired but energised with ideas.

 

Valentina was confused.

 

_“Juls…?”_

 

Juliana handed Valentina a beige suit jacket and kissed her lips.

 

_“Por favor, humour me?”_

 

Valentina felt a smile spread across her face at the brightness of Juliana’s eyes.

 

She shucked off her robe leaving her standing in just panties until she slipped the jacket over her shoulders and let Juliana adjust it as she wished.  She let her change things and adapt them and scrap them and concentrate long into the night, as the first shreds of sunlight began to peak over the high-rises of the city outside their apartment, as they collapsed onto their bed, tangled in each other, breathing each other in. 

 

 

**_PRESENT_ **

 

 

That had been the moment. That night had seen so many evolutions in her work and it had all been because of Valentina and the last model sauntered past her out onto the runway,  she knew what was true in her life. She straightened out her jacket and listened to the announcer.

 

“ _and now, the creator of the Valentina collection, Juliana Valdés.”_

 

She blew a grateful breath to of her cheeks and she stepped out from behind the curtain and on to the run way, collecting the microphone an aid was holding out for her. A massive applause erupted as she made her way down the run way to stand with the masterpiece of her collection. 

 

Ocean eyes met hers as a hand grabbed her own. Valentina smiled down at her and the crowd continued to applaud. Juliana gave them a few moments before she began to speak. 

 

_“Thank you all so much. It can not be said that standing on this runway at Paris fashion week hasn't been dream, one I would never have realised at the start of my career. In fact I probably wouldnt be standing here at all if it wasn’t for a very special person and if you couldn’t guess, this collection is not only for me but for her, Valentina Carvajal.”_

 

Juliana took a step back and clapped for the woman wearing the signature piece of this collection. The crowd erupted and Valentina waved and did her model thing once more. 

 

_“Like any artist, or creative in this world, we go through many ups and downs and this collection almost never made it to runway. One night many months ago, I was stuck, shattered, disconnected and unable to find a common ground, until this beautiful woman made me stop and think and see why I love fashion so much, what connected me to it… and while I've always loved fashion, it is her that fills me with inspiration and courage and joy and hope and on that night, she made it easy for me to see that I had to find what made me, me… and that is her; my love for her. I am honoured to share this stage, my life and this international collection with her. Where we come from it hasn't always been an easy road for love, but we made it together, to this point and I can’t imagine my life being anything but with her.”_

 

Juliana grabs Valentina’s hand and kneels down. An enormous roar erupts from the crowd as she pulls out a velvet black box from her pocket and opens it. 

 

_“You have helped me overcome so much in my life, have shown me that its okay to love and trust and be who we are. You helped me get to this very stage, so with all that is behind us, Valentina Carvajal, will you continue to walk forward with me, as my wife?”_

 

Valentina is awestruck and a mess and tears are falling beyond her control and her heart is full. She nods and pulls Juliana to her feet nodding her answer. Juliana beams and places the ring onto her finger before crashing their lips together, not a care in the world about who saw or what they'd think. After a moment, they pull back and rest their heads together. The crowd now on their feet applauding wildly. 

 

This was it. 

 

She was no longer nervous but filled with excitement and joy and more love than she had ever hoped to find.

 

This was the most important moment in Juliana’s life. 

 

The moment the rest of her life truly began.


End file.
